


Characters For The "Bird Set Free" Series

by The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: Bird Set Free [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: All original characters (OCs) in the "Bird Set Free" series with names and roles.(I don't own DC Comics or Percy Jackson)
Series: Bird Set Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836970





	1. Circus Members

* * *

**Alexandria Graves:**

  * Main character
  * Trapeze artist/acrobat
  * Greek
  * Female
  * [Adopted] daughter of **Domenico and Florence Graves**
  * [Adopted] granddaughter of **Vincenzo and Noemi Graves**



**Domenico Graves:**

  * Trapeze artist/acrobat
  * Italian
  * Male
  * Son of **Vincenzo and Noemi Graves**
  * Husband of **Florence Graves**
  * [Adoptive] daughter of **Alexandria Graves**



**Florence Graves:**

  * Trapeze artist/acrobat
  * Romani
  * Female
  * Wife of **Domenico Graves**
  * Daughter-in-law of **Vincenzo and Noemi Graves**
  * [Adoptive] mother of **Alexandria Graves**



**Vincenzo Graves:**

  * Trapeze artist
  * Lion tamer
  * Italian
  * Male
  * Husband of **Noemi Graves**
  * Father of **Domenico Graves**
  * Father-in-law of **Florence Graves**
  * [Adoptive] grandfather of **Alexandria Graves**



**Noemi Graves:**

  * Trapeze artist
  * Italian
  * Female
  * Wife of **Vincenzo Graves**
  * Mother of **Domenico Graves**
  * Mother-in-law of **Florence Graves**
  * [Adoptive] grandmother of **Alexandria Graves**



**Donatello Marcus:**

  * Circus owner
  * Ringmaster
  * Spanish
  * Male



**Annabelle:**

  * Tightrope walker 
  * Russian
  * Female
  * Older sister of **Lillian and Angelica**



**Lillian:**

  * Tightrope walker 
  * Russian
  * Female
  * Older sister of **Angelica**
  * Younger sister of **Annabelle**



**Angelica:**

  * Tightrope walker
  * Russian
  * Female
  * Younger sister of **Annabelle and Angelica**



**Noah:**

  * Strongman
  * Cuban
  * Male



**Darcy:**

  * Juggler
  * Monegasque
  * Female
  * Older sister of **Carmi, Edward, Byrne and Turner**



**Carmi:**

  * Juggler
  * Monegasque
  * Female
  * Older sister of **Edward, Byrne and Turner**
  * Younger sister of **Darcy**



**Edward:**

  * Juggler
  * Monegasque
  * Male
  * Older brother of **Byrne and Turner**
  * Younger brother of **Darcy and Carmi**



**Byrne:**

  * Juggler
  * Monegasque
  * Male
  * Older of brother of **Turner**
  * Younger brother of **Darcy, Carmi and Edward**



**Turner:**

  * Juggler
  * Monegasque
  * Male
  * Younger brother of **Darcy, Carmi, Edward and Byrne**



**Jose:**

  * Clown
  * Unicycle
  * Portuguese
  * Male 



**Lorna:**

  * Magician
  * American
  * Female



**Grace:**

  * Foot juggler
  * Peruvian
  * Female
  * Twin sister of **Sally**



**Sally:**

  * Foot juggler
  * Peruvian
  * Female
  * Twin sister of **Grace**



**Sunnvia:**

  * Aerial hoop artist
  * Albanian
  * Female



**Endid:**

  * Chair balancing
  * Slovenian
  * Female



**Skye:**

  * Knife thrower
  * Lithuanian
  * Male
  * Fiance of **Shirley**



**Shirley:**

  * Knife thrower
  * French
  * Female
  * Fiance of **Skye**



**Harrison:**

  * Mime
  * Japanese
  * Male



**Ashston:**

  * Physical comedy
  * Italian
  * Male
  * Boyfriend of **Jane**



**Evan:**

  * Puppetry
  * Finn
  * Male 
  * Husband of **Mollie**



**Mollie:**

  * Puppetry
  * Colombian 
  * Female
  * Wife of **Evan**



**Jane:**

  * Rolling globe
  * Russian
  * Female
  * Boyfriend of **Ashston**



**Rosemarie:**

  * Stilt walker
  * Thai
  * Female
  * Wife of **Nelson**
  * Mother of **Suzanna and Grayson**
  * Sister-in-law of **Trevor**



**Nelson:**

  * Stilt walker
  * Austrian
  * Male
  * Older brother of **Trevor**
  * Husband of **Rosemarie**
  * Father of **Suzanna and Grayson**



**Suzanna:**

  * Stilt walker
  * Austrian-Thai
  * Female
  * Older sister of **Grayson**
  * Daughter of **Rosemarie and Nelson**
  * Niece of **Trevor**



**Grayson:**

  * Stilt walker
  * Austrian-Thai
  * Male
  * Younger brother of **Suzanna**
  * Daughter of **Rosemarie and Nelson**
  * Nephew of **Trevor**



**Terri:**

  * Ventriloquist
  * Bulgarian
  * Female




	2. Asylum Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own DC Comics or Percy Jackson)

* * *

**Ross Jones:**

  * Doctor
  * American
  * Male
  * Doctor assigned to **Alexandria Graves**



**Amelia Addams:**

  * Nurse
  * American
  * Female



**Mrs. Peterson:**

  * Patient
  * American
  * Female
  * Dementia 
  * Grandmother-figure to **Alexandria Graves and Richard Anderson**



**Richard Anderson:**

  * Patient
  * Italian
  * Male
  * Schizophrenia
  * Best friend to **Alexandria Graves**
  * Grandson-figure to **Mrs. Peterson**



**Jana Douglas:**

  * Patient
  * American
  * Female
  * Body Identity Integrity Disorder



**Silas Raymond:**

  * Patient
  * American
  * Female
  * Reduplicative Paramnesia



**Millie Archer:**

  * Patient
  * American
  * Female
  * Capgras Delusion



**Aisling Butt:**

  * Doctor
  * American
  * Male



**Gary Goodwin:**

  * Doctor
  * American
  * Male



**Gwen Greenwood:**

  * Nurse
  * American
  * Female



**Arla Lawrence:**

  * Patient
  * American
  * Female
  * Dissociative Identity Disorder 




	3. Unspoken Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own DC Comics or Percy Jackson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranks of the Unspoken for better understanding:
> 
> \- Grandmaster = leader of the Unspoken
> 
> \- Rank 1 assassin = second to the Grandmaster  
> \- Rank 2 assassin = third to the Grandmaster  
> \- Rank 3 assassin = fourth to the Grandmaster
> 
> \- Rank 1 fighter = senior fighter  
> \- Rank 2 fighter = second to senior fighter  
> \- Rank 3 fighter = new fighters
> 
> \- Rank 1 warrior = general  
> \- Rank 2 warrior = lieutenant  
> \- Rank 3 warrior = captain  
> \- Rank 4 warrior = soldier
> 
> \- Rank 1 defender = marksman  
> \- Rank 2 defender = swordsman
> 
> \- Rank 1 medic = senior medic  
> \- Rank 2 medic = doctor  
> \- Rank 3 medic = nurse
> 
> \- Rank 1 blacksmith = senior blacksmith  
> \- Rank 2 blacksmith = apprentice blacksmith
> 
> Ranks (lowest to highest):
> 
> Rank 2 blacksmith->Rank 1 blacksmith->Rank 3 medic->Rank 2 medic->Rank 1 medic->Rank 2 defender->Rank 1 defender->Rank 4 warrior->Rank 3 warrior->Rank 2 warrior->Rank 1 warrior->Rank 3 fighter->Rank 2 fighter->Rank 1 fighter->Rank 3 assassin->Rank 2 assassin->Rank 1 assassin->Grandmaster

* * *

**Grandmaster Aarul:**

  * Grandmaster of the Unspoken
  * Bangladeshi 
  * Male



**Leonardo:**

  * Rank 1 assassin
  * Dominican
  * Male



**Ezeudo:**

  * Rank 1 assassin
  * Nigerian
  * Male



**Gabriel:**

  * Rank 1 assassin
  * French
  * Male



**Agata:**

  * Rank 2 assassin
  * Czech
  * Female



**Alfred:**

  * Rank 2 assassin
  * Dane
  * Male



**Cara:**

  * Rank 2 assassin
  * Irish
  * Female



**Alaya:**

  * Rank 2 assassin
  * Pakistani
  * Female



**Thomas:**

  * Rank 2 assassin
  * American
  * Male



**Agnes:**

  * Rank 3 assassin
  * Albanian
  * Female



**Aidar:**

  * Rank 3 assassin
  * Kazakh
  * Male



**Jefferson:**

  * Rank 1 fighter
  * American
  * Male



**Jasmine:**

  * Rank 1 fighter
  * American
  * Female



**Aage:**

  * Rank 1 fighter
  * Icelander
  * Male



**Ji-ae:**

  * Rank 1 fighter 
  * Korean
  * Female



**Adia:**

  * Rank 1 fighter
  * Mozambican
  * Female



**Alfonso:**

  * Rank 2 fighter
  * Spanish
  * Male



**Anaishe:**

  * Rank 2 fighter
  * Zimbabwean
  * Non-binary



**Bruno:**

  * Rank 3 fighter
  * Uruguayan
  * Male



**Bence:**

  * Rank 3 fighter
  * Hungarian
  * Male



**Anthony:**

  * Rank 1 warrior
  * American
  * Male



**Alejandro:**

  * Rank 2 warrior
  * Nicaraguan
  * Male



**Allison:**

  * Rank 3 warrior
  * Bosnian
  * Female



**Johanna:**

  * Rank 4 warrior
  * Trinidadian
  * Female



**Aaron:**

  * Rank 4 warrior
  * Ethiopian
  * Male



**Chen:**

  * Rank 4 warrior
  * Chinese
  * Male



**Angie:**

  * Rank 4 warrior
  * Colombian
  * Female



**Eren:**

  * Rank 1 defender 
  * German
  * Male



**Dinah:**

  * Rank 1 defender 
  * German
  * Female



**Diana:**

  * Rank 1 defender 
  * Italian
  * Female



**Irene:**

  * Rank 1 defender
  * Russian
  * Female



**Liam:**

  * Rank 2 defender 
  * Swiss
  * Male



**Sophia:**

  * Rank 1 medic
  * American
  * Female



**Mia:**

  * Rank 2 medic
  * German
  * Female



**Antonio:**

  * Rank 3 medic
  * Brazilian
  * Male



**Karma:**

  * Rank 3 medic
  * Bhutanese 
  * Female



**Alena:**

  * Rank 1 blacksmith
  * Slovakian
  * Female



**Michel:**

  * Rank 2 blacksmith
  * Madagascan
  * Male




	4. Alexandria Graves' Favourite Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own DC Comics or Percy Jackson)

* * *

**Vanity Stonehouse:**

  * First female lover to **Alexandria Graves**
  * American
  * Female
  * Assassin



** Thomas Jansen: **

  * American
  * Male
  * Rank 2 assassin of the Unspoken



**Jason Smith:**

  * Korean
  * Male
  * Assassin




	5. Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own DC Comics or Percy Jackson)

* * *

**Bram Akkerman:**

  * Male
  * Dutch
  * Asexual
  * Son of **Apollo**
  * Younger half-brother of **Alexandria Graves**



**Adam Alami:**

  * Male
  * Moroccan
  * Homosexual
  * Son of **Cupid**



**Kata Harvart:**

  * Female
  * Croatian
  * Aromantic
  * Daughter of **Flora**
  * Transgender; male to female
  * Formally known as "Ivan"



**Oliver Smith:**

  * Genderfluid
  * English
  * Asexual
  * Child of **Nike**
  * Goes by "Ollie"



**Louis Bisset:**

  * Male
  * French
  * Demisexual
  * Son of **Hephaestus**



**Lisa Jung-Jones:** ****

  * Female
  * Korean-American
  * Pansexual
  * Daughter of **Morpheus**



**Vic Berthe:**

  * Genderfluid
  * Malian
  * Aromantic
  * Child of **Demeter**



**Tzu-yu Wang:**

  * Non-binary
  * Taiwanese
  * Demisexual
  * Child of **Hypnos**



**Lucas Martin:**

  * Male
  * Belgian
  * Asexual
  * Child of **Athena**




	6. High School Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own DC Comics or Percy Jackson)

* * *

**Mrs. Keller:**

  * Teaches _Basic Mathematics_
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mrs. Bates:**

  * Teaches _Poetry_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Ms. Campbell:**

  * Teaches _Sign Language_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Pace:**

  * Teaches _Classical Music Studies_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Ms. Villarreal:**

  * Teaches _Pottery_
  * Like **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Pollard:**

  * Vice Principle
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Ms. Alvarez:**

  * Teaches _Basic Yard Care_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Myers:**

  * Teaches _Art History_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Ms. Escobar:**

  * School Counsellor
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr.** ** Lloyd: **

  * Teaches _Painting_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Walker:**

  * Principle
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mrs. Delacruz:**

  * Teaches _Greek and Roman History_
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Hubbard:**

  * Teaches _Dance_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mrs. Horton:**

  * Teaches _Photography (History of Film)_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Ms. Mcknight:**

  * Teaches _American Literature (Classical Literature)_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Combs:**

  * Teaches _American Literature (Film as Literature)_
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Mr. Wolfe:**

  * Homeroom teacher
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**
  * American



**Elizabeth Moore:**

  * Female
  * Austrian
  * Transgender [male to female]
  * Pansexual
  * Formally known as **Mateo Moore**
  * Has a crush on **Alexandria Graves**



**Brooklyn Craig:**

  * Non-binary
  * Japanese-American
  * Asexual
  * Known as "Klyn"
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Anthony Whitney:**

  * Male
  * Rwandan
  * Transgender [female to male]
  * Aromantic
  * Formally known as **Eleanor Whitney**
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



** Isabella Julian: **

  * Non-binary
  * Slovakian
  * Bisexual
  * Known as "Jules"
  * Has a crush on **Alexandria Graves**



**Scarlett Powers:**

  * Genderfluid
  * Andorran
  * Aromantic
  * Known as "Scar"
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Evelyn Frazier:**

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**William Vazquez:**

  * Male
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Jack Shea:**

  * Male
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Lilith Woods:**

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Hannah Rubio:**

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Lily** ** McKinney: **

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Oliver Villanueva:**

  * Male
  * American
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Riley Stephens:**

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Samuel Cox:**

  * Male
  * American
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Alexander Saunders:**

  * Male
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Abigail Rice:**

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Zoey Flores:**

  * Female
  * American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Nathan Clements:**

  * Male
  * American 
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Olivia Garcia:**

  * Female
  * Bulgarian
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Natalie Sloan:**

  * Female
  * Chinese-American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Sebastian McKenzie:**

  * Male
  * Hungarian
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Amelia Wall:**

  * Female
  * Russian
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Emily McNeil:**

  * Female
  * Belorussian
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Luke Brennan:**

  * Male
  * Iranian
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Chloe Garrison:**

  * Female
  * Lebanese-American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Logan Cooley:**

  * Male
  * Greek-American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Levi Velazquez:**

  * Male
  * Chinese-American
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Mia Thornton:**

  * Female
  * Peruvian
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Andrew Patton:**

  * Male
  * Moroccan
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Madison Schwartz:**

  * Female
  * Malian
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**



**Stella Dunlap:**

  * Female
  * African-American
  * Straight
  * Likes **Alexandria Graves**



**Ellie Drake:**

  * Female
  * Syrian
  * Straight
  * Does not like **Alexandria Graves**




	7. The Royals Family/The Resurrectionists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metus - Fear (Latin)  
> Tristitia - Sadness (Latin)  
> Bellator - Warrior (Latin)  
> Mutata - Change (Latin)

**Sebastian Royals:**

  * Status: **Hero/vigilante**
  * Identity: **Metus**
  * Gender: **Male**
  * Ethnic background: **Greek**
  * Leader of the **Resurrectionists**
  * Co-founding member of the **Justice League**
  * Protector of **Tristitia City**
  * Son of **Erebus and Nyx**
  * Adoptive father of **Alexandria Graves, Leo Liu, Ayman Din, Gabriel Allaman and Adam Bisset**
  * Biological father of **Argus Royals**
  * Owner and Chairman _(CEO)_ of **Royals International Enterprises**



**Leo Liu:**

  * Status: **Hero/vigilante**
  * Identity: **Silver Loon**
  * Gender: **Male**
  * Ethnic background: **Chinese**
  * Tech handler of the **Resurrectionists**
  * Protector of **Chicago**
  * Co-protector of **Tristitia City**
  * Son of **Zhang and Jane Liu**
  * Adopted son of **Sebastian Royals**
  * Adopted younger brother of **Alexandria Graves**
  * Adopted older brother of **Ayman Din, Gabriel Allaman, Adam Bisset and Argus Royals**
  * Chief Technology Officer of **Royals International Enterprises**



**Ayman Din:**

  * Status: **Hero/vigilante**
  * Identity: **Bellator**
  * Gender: **Male**
  * Ethnic background: **Arabic**
  * Weapons specialist of the **Resurrectionists**
  * Protector of **Madrid**
  * Co-protector of **Tristitia City**
  * Son of **Arif and Nura Din**
  * Adopted son of **Sebastian Royals**
  * Adopted younger brother of **Alexandria Royals and Leo Liu**
  * Adopted older brother of **Gabriel Allaman, Adam Bisset and Argus Royals**
  * Chief of International Affairs of **Royals International Enterprises**



**Gabriel Allaman:**

  * Status: **Hero/vigilante**
  * Identity: **Dynasty**
  * Gender: **Male**
  * Ethnic background: **French**
  * Undercover Specialist of the **Resurrectionists**
  * Protector of **Washington D.C**
  * Co-protector of **Tristitia City**
  * Son of **Aaron and Erin Allaman**
  * Adopted son of **Sebastian Royals**
  * Adopted younger brother of **Alexandria Graves, Leo Liu and Ayman Din**
  * Adopted older brother of **Adam Bisset and Argus Royals**
  * Chief Financial Officer _(CFO)_ of **Royals International Enterprises**



**Adam Bisset:**

  * Status: **Vigilante/Anti-Hero**
  * Identity: **Icarus**
  * Gender: **Male**
  * Ethnic background: **Scottish**
  * Semi-member of the **Resurrectionists**
  * Co-protector of **Tristitia City**
  * Son of **Angus and Mary Bisset**
  * Adopted son of **Sebastian Royals**
  * Adopted younger brother of **Alexandria Graves, Leo Liu, Ayman Din and Gabriel Allaman**
  * Adopted older brother of **Argus Royals**
  * Chief Marketing Officer of **Royals International Enterprises**



**Argus Royals:**

  * Status: **Hero/vigilante**
  * Identity: **Mutata**
  * Gender: **Male**
  * Ethnic background: **Greek**
  * Youngest member of the **Resurrectionists**
  * Co-protector of **Tristitia City**
  * Biological son of **Sebastian Royals**
  * Adoptive younger brother of **Alexandria Graves, Leo Liu, Ayman Din, Gabriel Allaman and Adam Bisset**
  * Adopted son of **Alexandria Graves**
  * Heir to **Royals International Enterprises**




End file.
